1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingertip musical taps and more particularly pertains to a new fingertip musical tap assembly for producing a clicking sound when the user""s fingers are tapped on hard surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fingertip musical taps is known in the prior art. More specifically, fingertip musical taps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,843; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 422,121; U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,794; U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,561; U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,954; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,012.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fingertip musical tap assembly. The prior art includes inventions having fingertip protectors or sheathes adapted to fit about one""s fingertips.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fingertip musical tap assembly which has many of the advantages of the fingertip musical taps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fingertip musical tap assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fingertip musical taps, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes straps being adapted to be fastenable about fingertips of a user; and also includes fastening members being attached at ends of the straps for fastening the straps about the user""s fingertips; and further includes clicking sound-making support members being supported upon the straps; and also includes clicking sound-making members being attached to the clicking sound-making support members for producing a clicking sound upon being tapped upon a hard surface. None of the prior art describes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the fingertip musical tap assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There arc additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new fingertip musical tap assembly which has many of the advantages of the fingertip musical taps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fingertip musical tap assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fingertip musical taps, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fingertip musical tap assembly for producing a clicking sound when the user""s fingers are tapped on hard surfaces.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fingertip musical tap assembly that is easy and convenient to put on and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fingertip musical tap assembly that relieves stress for the user and can be easily put on and taken off.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.